Isioviel Luelen
''Common Character Information ---- 'Race:' Elven 'Age:' 104 years 'Spoken Languages:' Elven, Drow, Dwarven 'Accent:' Eastern Dales 'Left or Right Handed:' Right Handed 'Deity:' Corellon 'Class:' Bowman(5)/Wizard(8)/Justice of Weald and Woe(1) 'Alignment:' Chaotic Good 'Relatives:' Caelreth Luelen (Missing in action) Recognizable Features: Isioviel wears mostly earth-tone clothing and is very fond of her leather long coat. Her left forearm bears a tattoo of a flattened blue arrowhead. The fingers of her right hand bear the calluses of an archer. Her piercing eyes constantly scan her surroundings. 'Height:' 5'0" 'Weight:' 96 pounds 'Hair:' Brown 'Skin Tone:' Fair 'Skin Texture:' Smooth 'Eye Color:' Green ---- 'Base Ability Scores' ---- '''Strength' (15) Dexterity (22) Constituion (12) Intelligence (18) Wisdom (10) Charisma (10) Statistics HP: 117 (unbuffed) AC: 25 (unbuffed) 'General Character Information' ---- Appearance Isioviel bears the appearance of a trained woodsman. Her attire is all business, designed to allow her to move freely, without hindrance. Her hair is kept in small tight braids and pinned back, or tied back behind her head by strips of leather. She blends in well with her surroundings, and is light on her feet. She makes little noise as she travels in the wild, her trained steps avoiding the small sticks and dry leaves that would betray her presence to others. She moves with confidence and ease in most environments. She carries a fine longbow of elven make. Trained eyes will recognize that it is rather old. At her side, she wears a single fine long blade, and strapped onto her back is an ornate leather quiver that bristles with arrows. She travels light, obviously valuing speed and agility to defend herself. Personality Isioviel is a fun-loving elf, but has a serious side. She can be sarcastic at times, but is well aware of the effect of that sarcasm, and she is careful to restrain herself when sarcastic comments would be taken the wrong way. When challenged, Isioviel does not back down. She does not believe she has anything to fear. When a fight breaks out, Isioviel prides herself on her courage. She does not run from battle, and would sooner die healing an ally than save herself. She fights with Haelea, her longbow, to the exclusion of nearly any other weapon, even in melee. She does use a mithral thinblade at times, if only to remain capable of holding it when she must. Relationships Isioviel has few relationships in the realms. Her closest friend is Numinelendir, who she has known all her life. She trusts him explicitly. Among those she counts as allies are Cerin, Shalarnes, Naralia, Valin, Wylin, and a handful of others. Background '' ---- ='''The History/Background of Family Luelen of Velarwood= Just north of the town of Harrowdale, in the Moonsea area of Toril, lies the Velarwood. '''''The Luelen Family: Caelreth and Isioviel, Son and Daughter of Caelian and Elawien Luelen. How they came to be traveling apart: Caelreth and Isioviel parted ways a year ago (the anniversary date was the day they met back up in Yulash. They traveled in opposing directions, with the understanding that in one year they would meet in Yulash, being that it was centrally located to their journeys, since one of them went southeast and the other northwest, in search of knowledge and advanced understanding of the Weave (in Isioviel's case at least). Isioviel would travel to the west, seeking out the legendary hall of knowledge, Candlekeep, on the advice of her lifelong advisor. To her mind, no place in Faerun offered more than this place. It was a simple decision for her. She would make the journey on foot, her bow and curved blade at her side, and her traveling coat, and little else. This, she believed, would offer a fine test of her survival skills, which she thought were quite good. She knew much about herbs and and hunting, and believed she would be easily able to find food and fresh water along the way. =''Isioviel's Journey= ---- Upon preparing to leave her family's home in the Velarwood, Isioviel knew only one thing: she was eager to travel and see the lands. She packed her favorite things: her bow and quiver, a sharp sword, her holy symbol of Corellon (though she was not overly devout, she figured it might come in handy), and her traveling coat, along with some food and drink for the walk, and went to find her brother, Caelreth, to say her farewells to him. She knew she would miss him, but it was a necessary separation, she knew, because she needed to get out of Velarwood and learn about the magic that is the Weave. The scholars of Candlekeep world would give her what she needed, she knew this in her heart. The life of a woodsman's wife was not for her, much to her father's dismay. She yearned for more. She needed to live her life, not watch it slip by. Knowing she was leaving, Isioviel sought out her source of wisdom in the village: Numinelendir, the priest of Corellon. She always appreciated his advice, so she could not leave without first speaking to him. It was mostly only to say goodbye to him, because he was important in her life, but it was also to make sure she was choosing a wise route for her life. In his small temple, Numinelendir was busy with his daily tasks when Isioviel arrived. She entered carefully, as always, making just enough noise that he would be aware of her presence. "Hello, Isioviel," he greeted her in his comfortable way. She always felt at home in this place, no matter what was bothering her. Numinelendir just had a way of easing her worries. "Hello, Numinelendir. How goes your work today?" She asked with a smile. "Well enough," he replied, tilting his head slightly as he regarded her. "What's on your mind, girl?" "I've come for advice, Numinelendir. I am making a long journey, to learn about myself and the world, and the magic that surrounds us," she said with a nod. "Caelreth and I have both decided to leave for a time, the village is getting too small." "Ah, I understand," replied Numinelendir. "Wanderlust has taken you two, and the Velarwood holds too few mysteries for you now. You will find many of those in the world around us, I assure you." "I do not know where to go, Numinelendir. I just know that I must go," Isioviel said with a smile. "I was wondering if you had any advice for me in this." "Well, girl, if knowledge is what you seek, then you must go to a place of knowledge. Many cities are there in Faerun, but few have as great a store of information as the place known as Candlekeep. It is a very long journey, but if you are careful and wise, you can make it there. Many are the roads that lead west," was his reply. "The keep stands on cliffs overlooking the Sea of Swords, so you will journey to the very edge of the lands, half a continent away, but if you are serious about this, then that should be your destination. One thing you must know: to enter, you must take with you a tome of great worth, something unique, that the scholars have not seen the likes of. This turn out to be a difficult thing for any who seek entry." A look of dismay crossed onto Isioviel's face. "Where would I find such a tome? I have nothing of that sort! I have no coins, nor service to be bartered for them." A smile spread across Numinelendir's face. "It is interesting that the day should come that you ask me this," he said as he turned toward a largish wooden box on the floor in the corner. Opening the box, he dug around a moment, finally producing, with a look the Isioviel could not quite understand, a leather bound tome, gilded in gold leafing, with a stout looking locking clasp, whose key apparently was a flattened elven arrowhead. He handed it to her, saying "This is certainly one of a kind, and I give it now to you. It was given to me many years prior by a man, who bore the look of an adventurer. He was gravely wounded and brought to me for healing. I did what I could, but he was not to be saved. He muttered only broken sentences and warnings about some ancient evil, and had obviously been in a great battle with something of power, for his wounds would not close. The only thing I know about this tome is that it came from the depths of the ruins of Myth Drannor, and nothing more. I have never been able to open it. So, I give it to you, and you will use it to enter the place you seek now." He handed her the tome, looking almost relieved to be rid of it. She took it carefully, and looked at it, turning it over. A faint ache developed in her back of her left hand, a feeling she quickly dismissed as she wrapped the book in cloth and put it away in her pack. The weight of it was somehow reassuring to her that this quest she was undertaking was to be a success. She would set out immediately, she told him, mentioning before she left that she would be meeting Caelreth in Yulash in one year's time before deciding what to do next. She gave the priest a hug, knowing that he had given her a great gift, one that she may never be able to return. She knew then that she had chosen wisely in coming to him, though she hadn't had expectations when she came. With a sigh, she stepped out of his temple and into the street. She smiled one last time at Numinlendir, knowing that she might never see him, or this town, again. It was time to return home and start her journey. It would be a long, albeit exciting, year. After waving goodbye to her oldest friend, Isioviel returned to her home and gathered her things. She went to her parents one last time, expressing her love to them, and reassuring them that she would return. Lifting her pack into a comfortable spot on her back, and slinging her bow across her shoulder and adjusting her quiver, she set out toward the west, and Candlekeep. It would be a long year indeed. Important Items, and Lore ---- Isioviel is a member of an elven band known as Ahk' Lomesul, or Dusk Wind. They are dedicated to the protection of elven interests in the realms. She bears an ancient longbow "Haelea", given to her by the spirit of a long dead Dusk Wind, Elisea. In addition, she recently received a set of armor known as "Elven Chainwarding" for her role in freeing the dwarven mines from a long-time curse.' In recent weeks, Isioviel has been dealing with the consequences of being bitten by a magical beast known as a Quessirbane, or Pantherghast, and spending nearly all of her time in or around Elventree or the quiet grove near Maiden's Loss, where healing magics have prevented the wound from bleeding, as it would not heal by normal means. In her enforced quiet time, she has returned her focus to crafting of fine elven weapons. ''OOC Information'' ---- As a member of the Dusk Wind and a Justice of Weald and Woe, Isioviel takes her work very seriously. She believes in the elven ideals that have shaped her, and will fight to save them. She is a very loyal ally who would die for her friends. Luckily for her, she has only a few close friends in the lands, including (but not limited to) Numinelendir, Cerin, Shalarnes, Naralia, and Wylin. Additionally, Isioviel desires to become a great crafter of elven weapons and armor. She has worked to this end as much as time would allow, and is actively seeking lore that will allow her to enhance her work, perhaps one day to rival the greatest of elven smiths, such as the much revered Aslyferund of Myth Drannor. Category:PC